Somethings Never Change somethings always do
by Lexa2
Summary: I accidentally deleted this story so here it is again... Crossover w/ Roswell, takes place after the season finale's of both shows, M/L x2 M/M I hope you enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Roswell/Dark Angel crossover.  
  
I know I have a lot of stories as it is, but I wrote this awhile ago and I wanted to post it. I have many chapters already finished but after the first chapter I want at least 10 reviews within about 5 days within both versions (im posing one under both Dark Angel and Roswell) then I will post the next chapters but I really wanna know if people like them so if you want more then review and you will get more. By the way the tabs kinda went weird but just ignore it. thanx  
  
This takes place after the series finale of both shows, There is just one small change, the Aliens life takes place in the   
same year as Dark Angel so post-pulse. I havent seen very many Roswell episodes so sorry if I do something wrong. (I found   
out I liked it after it had already been cancelled.) And I know this is weird but it has to be this way for my story to work,   
Terminal City doesnt have the toxins so the humans can stay there. Also at the end of Freak Nation Max and Logan were never   
holding hands.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE US.  
  
The Aliens were just leaving the small Chapel that Max and Liz had just gotten married in. They didnt know where they were   
going to go next but they knew that until they found a safe place they couldnt stay in one place for too long.  
  
They had decided to make their way towards Seattle where they had heard on a lot of 'eyes only' hacks that there were many   
Transgenics living, they thought they could either pass themselves off as transgenics or at least stay with them since they   
were in the same situation, being hunted for being something they had absolutely no control over whatsoever.  
  
SEATTLE, WASHINTON (TERMINAL CITY).  
  
Max hadnt spoken to Logan since he had left Terminal City after the raising of the flag and the barracading of the   
Transgenics inside Terminal City. That day they left a lot unsaid between them, when Joshua and the others raised the flag   
they had held hands while they watched it go up but afterwards they hadnt said a thing about it and he had just gone back   
to Sandemans place leaving her with the Trangenics, not that he could actually stay with them without getting infected my   
her or the biotoxic waste that kept and living human being from staying in Terminal City.  
  
"Max there are some news people by the gates that want to speak to whoevers in charge, we figured that would be you?" Alec   
called from closer to the perimeter.  
  
"Yeah Alec gimme a minute."  
  
She walked towards where she had heard Alecs voice coming from and she was surprised to see some people who looked a little   
bit younger than her and damn did they look distressed, but that wasnt what surprised her since x-series came in all the   
time and they all pretty much looked like that seeing what they've all been threw. What surprised her is that there were   
many of them, there was a man that had brown hair and brown eyes, he had his arm around a raven haired woman also with brown   
eyes, there was a older woman about Max's age with dirty blonde hair, and beside her a man with hair a little longer than   
the other man but about the same colour, he was also a bit shorter, beside them was another two people who also looked like   
a couple like the first man and woman, the man had longer brown hair and the woman had short brown hair, they were all very   
pretty and could easily be X-5s.  
  
"Hi, My names Max, anybody in charge here?" Max G started. (as you may have figured I'm going to be using the first initial   
of the last name for the Max's)  
  
"We're all in charge" the first man said  
  
"Ok, well what are your names first?"  
  
"Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle, Michael, and Maria" Max E gestured to all of the Roswellians.  
  
"Ok, what are you X-5s, X-6s?"  
  
"Actually, we're not techinically Transgenics"  
  
"Well what are you?"  
  
"OK, first I have to tell you why we're here. You see just like you we're on the run from the government, but for us its   
because we're... well three of us are human-alien hybrids, we're humans who have Alien DNA and Aliens powers."  
  
"No shit, well I guess you can stay here but is there any way you can prove that your not some human with a debt? If you can   
you can stay since your practically transgenics minus the Manticore part."  
  
Michael walked up and pulled out a knife, he then slit his hand with it, and Max E walked up placed his hand over the wound,   
then took it away and the wound was healed. Then Isabel walked forward and ran her hand accross the front of her shirt and   
it changed colour, she let Max G see and then changed it back. Then Michael put his hand infront of Alec and and Alec lifted   
into the air and up against the nearest wall, pinned there. This made Max G smile and nod.  
  
"Wow, Yeah its cool if you stay here. I especially liked what you did Michael" Max G said as Michael slowly let Alec down   
to the ground. As Alec shot Max G a look.  
  
"Thank you so much, we've been on the run for so long now" Liz spoke up  
  
"Sure, but I'll tell ya, this aint no fancy hotel, we dont live very luxuriously."  
  
"Hey, we've been living out of a van for the past 3 months, now anything that doenst move would be great." Maria finally spoke.  
  
Max G turned around and yelled "Mole, c'mere"  
  
Mole walked up to the group, when Maria saw him her eyes widened but everyone else seemed to stay pretty calm.  
  
Max G turned back to the group  
  
"Ok Peeps, how many rooms do we gotta find in this place for ya?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"4" They all said together.  
  
"Ok then, Mole you heard 'em can you find 'em 4 rooms?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do" Mole said in his typical curt way of speach.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was settled in and since the Aliens were going to be staying in Terminal City for awhile they figured they might   
was well all get to know each other.  
  
The Aliens told their story (sorry I've only seen newer ones so I dont know the entire story.), and the Transgenics told   
them about Manticore, and what they all went through. Everyone could tell that Max was hurting inside, when she heard about   
Max and Liz, and Michael and Maria, and Isabel and Jesse she got this sad feeling to her, they all knew something was up but   
no one wanted to say anything, though Alec being the fearless X-5 that he was felt the need to bring it up.  
  
"Max you never told them about Logan, now you didnt forget about him did you?"  
  
"No Alec!" She shot him a cold look "but did you tell them anything about Rachel, I mean she was almost as important to you   
as Logan is to me, and besides I dont want to tell everyone about our doomed relationship."  
  
But this conversation between them had already sparked up the Aliens attention and they needed to know more.  
  
"C'mon Max" Liz started "we all have our problems, hell Max and I had enough problems to cover all of Roswell."  
  
"Yeah, but you cant even imagine whats happened between Logan and I"  
  
"But Max c'mon, we're friends now. Tell us?"  
  
"Ok fine" Max G tried to smile "First of all, Logan and I cant touch each other in any way. Or else he will die instantly."  
  
Everyone gasped and Liz immediatly retracted what she had said about her and Max E's problems.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning... (sorry this is gonna be long I just wanna re-cap whats happened between Max G and Logan.)   
...We met when I broke into his penthouse apartment to steal a statue he had in his window. He caught me but I jumped out   
his window, he saw me land with ease and figured something was up. He found out what I was and asked for my help in return   
for helping me find my brothers and sisters from Manticore. I didnt want to help him since at that time I was too caught up   
in my own thing to get involved with something else. He had asked me to be the bodygaurd to this person he was protecting   
since he works for eyes only but I wouldnt do it. Her daughter ended up getting kidnapped and Logan got shot in the spinal   
cord rendering him paraplegic, I got the daughter back and Logan helped me and in return I did work for him. After some   
time we became best friends but never anything more, he seemed to think since he was disabled that I would never love him   
and I was wrapped up in my Manticore 'love is a weakness' crap to do anything about it. The first time we ever did something   
about our feelings was on our one year anniversary of when we met, but my brother Zack interupted us to enlist my help in   
saving my sister who had been captured by Manticore, she was already dead when we got to her and I got caught by Lydecker my   
own personal antichrist, he was also mad at Manticore and hehelped us take it down but when we were finished I got killed   
by my Manticore twin, they brought me back to Manticore where my brother killed himself so they could give me his heart and   
save my life, 3 months later when Logan thought I was dead I went back to him, when we kissed I infected him with a deadly   
virus that kills him with our touch. It also turned out that my brother wasnt dead but they had brainwashed into killing   
Logan, I saved him and wiped out my bros memory, now he lives on a ranch outside of Seattle. Then we got a 12 hour cure to   
the virus but we were interupted my a nomalie that was killing people. When I accidentally touched Logan after the virus   
was back I told him that I was with Alec to save him, now he thinks that I love Alec, by the way ew. And he doenst like to   
talk to me even though he tries to make me beleive that hes fine with it."  
  
All of the Roswellians were completely in shock at what Max and Logan had been threw. I mean Max and Liz thought they had   
it tough boy were they mistaken.  
  
"Well Max, I know Max and I havent been through that much but beleive me we have been threw a lot! And I really think that   
you should talk to him about it and make him understand why you did it, tell him that you love him and then maybe he can   
start to forgive you and you can have the happily ever after.  
  
"You know what Liz, thank you I'm going to tell him the truth he really deserves to know."   
  
Max got up and walked to the computer terminal in the headquarters of Terminal City where the video phone was set up between   
TC and Logan. She called him and waited for him to answer, when he did she could tell that he was upset to see her like he   
always was but also like he always does he was trying to make it look like he doesnt care and that hes completely forgotten   
what happened between them.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Max, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Um... I really need to talk to you about something, when can you get to Terminal City?"  
  
"I guess I could get there in the morning but why cant you just say it over the phone this is a secure line you know."  
  
"Yeah I know but I really need to talk to you in person."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll be there in the morning" Logan sounded, well not very happy so say the least, then he mumbled before hanging  
up the phone "What else can you drop on me, I guess it cant get any worse." He thought she had already hung up the phone   
but she had heard what he said and really gotten and insight into how he felt about her.  
  
When she went back into the room where everyone was talking she was totally in a different world and had tears in her eyes.   
She sat down beside Max E and Liz but still wasnt in the real world until Maria brought her back to earth.  
  
"Um.. Max are you Ok? What did he say?" Max G looked up very slowly from where she was starring at her hands intently. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Um.. Hes coming over tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah then why are you acting like you got hit by a bus?"  
  
"Well, after we had finished talking I stayed on for a bit when he thought I had gone because he had cut the video feed but   
not the sound," Max gulped "He said that he would talk to me because I couldnt have anything worse to dump on him." A single   
tear ran down her cheek and Liz put her arms around her shoulders letting her know that even though they had all just met   
they were there for her if she wanted to talk or just to cry.  
  
"Its ok Max I'm sure when you tell him he'll be happy."  
  
"No but thats the thing I lied to him point blank, he asked me if there was something going on between me and Alec and I   
told him there was. He was drunk I should have known that he would react badly I mean he just suspected it and he got   
himself drunk."  
  
"Max, though that doesnt sound very healthy it sounds like he really does love you and you obviously love him so he will   
forgive you it might just take some time." Isabel added.  
  
NEXT DAY:  
  
Everyone got a good sleep the night before with the acception of Max, she was up the entire night waiting for morning to   
come so she could tell Logan and by the time he had come she was so anxious she was practically jumping off the walls.  
  
"Max what did you want to talk to me about, I really should be working on a hack."  
  
"Ok Logan sit down I had something very important to tell you."  
  
"Ok Max I'm really not sure considering what the last serious thing you told me was."  
  
"Just listen Logan and please dont talk until I am finished and then you better tell me what your thinkin!"  
  
"Fine Max just say it."  
  
"Ok Logan. Um... You know how I told you I was with Alec."  
  
Logans face changed drastically but not for the better, "Yeah"  
  
"Ok well. I'm not with him!"  
  
"So what I'm your second choice? Alec didnt work out so you come to me!"  
  
"No Logan you dont understand I was never with Alec, I love you. Alec is just my brother. I'm so sorry I told you I was with   
Alec because I didnt want to risk killing you!"  
  
"But Max you lied to me!"  
  
"I know and I also know that you probably can never forgive me but it was killing me seeing you hurting like that because of   
me."  
  
"Well... Wait did you say you love me?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to forgive you for lying to me"  
  
"You'll for give me!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thank you so much Logan I love you so much."  
  
"Oh god Max I love you too. Now all we have to worry about is the virus!"  
  
"Dammit I almost forgot about it!"  
  
Then a voice broke in from behind Max. "I may have a solution to that."  
  
Max turned around to see Max E standing with Liz in the doorway.  
  
"We told you about our powers, well as you may remember I can heal people and technically you have a disease that I could   
cure."  
  
Max and Logan were shocked, Logan didnt even know who these people were.  
  
"Well then do it!" Max said rushing up to him.  
  
"Ok, Ok hold it."  
  
Max E held his hand out over Maxs chest and the blue lights streamed from it.  
  
"That should do it."  
  
"But what if it doesnt work?"  
  
"Then if Logan gets a reaction then I can heal him and beleive me there is no way that could fail."  
  
"Ok well, I've waited long enough I dont care anymore!"  
  
Max walked over to Logan who was still stunned at the thing Max E had done with his hand. But when Max started to go near him  
he stood up to face her.  
  
She was very hesitant but he didnt care, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard.   
  
They broke free and Max looked into his eyes for any signs of hives or different breathing, but then only different breathing  
she saw was him trying catch his breath from their kiss, and she deemed that allowed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Max asked still seeming worried that Logan would get a reaction.  
  
"Yes Max, I'm fine!"  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
She hugged him again and they were both so happy, everyone had come to see what the ruckus was about and they were all happy   
to see Max and Logan hugging having the virus obviously gone. Alec was smiling and silently thought to himself 'Finally, lets  
just hope that this time they dont wait to long to bang the gong.'  
  
When they finally pulled away Logan spoke "You know this isnt all going to disapear. But I am getting over it, it will take   
sometime though. I mean every night I was wondering if you were with him and you let me think that for weeks."  
  
"I know Logan and I've nver been more sorry for anything in my entire life."  
  
"Well thats a good enough answer for me"  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding"  
  
"its my pleasure" 


End file.
